


I Wanna Do Real Bad Things With You...

by flickawhip



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mild fluff, the actual... bed... scene may happen later.AU.





	I Wanna Do Real Bad Things With You...

“It’s not that I’m horny all the time.... it’s just that you’re always sexy...”

The words come from behind her, gentle but strong arms looping around her waist to pull her back a little. Despite wanting to refuse, Mickie can’t say no to this, she’s missed being wanted in this way and she’s missed wearing such short shorts, this had been the first time in a while.

“I’m glad you think so....”

“I know so Baby.”

Flicka’s response is soft, almost sweet, and Mickie sighs softly, content, for now, to lean on her lover, finishing the washing and finally turning to look up at her lover, finding the sweet tenderness and pure lust in the girl’s eyes were very hard to ignore.

“Shall we go to bed then?”

The girl grins, kissing her softly.

“I thought you’d never ask....”


End file.
